


Eyes on the Wall

by stardustcatharsis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustcatharsis/pseuds/stardustcatharsis
Summary: Waiting on his throne, the new Supreme Leader suffers in silence as Rey unexpectedly turns up on his ship. Upon seeing her, she compromises in order to have all of him in the elevator. Reylo smut. No regrets. Smidge of waff.





	Eyes on the Wall

_She was there_. He felt it in the marrow of his bones as he unhinged his jaw. The sleek black throne room was thick with her presence. Raising from his seat, the Supreme Leader became a monolith. 

 

His body was heavy beneath the weight of his robes, trailing behind each long stride like a train. It flittered across the floor silently as he dismantled it in frustration. 

 

Mobility was absolutely necessary, and he didn't have the time for the ornamentation he had grown to abhor. A skip kicked at his heart, making him flinch as her wavelength became unified within his own.

 

Pausing, Kylo closed his eyes to sink further into the sweetness that consumed him. His Knights settled at the doors, staring below their mechanized helmets curiously. 

 

The woman, smaller in stature than the man standing taut beside her, was warned about his erratic behavior -  _as if she had not seen it for years prior -_ by the General. She peered darkly at the expression that weighed heavy on the man's face.

 

His reconstructed helmet rested in his hands, clenched between his gloved fingers as though his life sprouted from the metal. It was her job to report to the General if there were any odd occurrences. The Supreme Leader seemed to be mentally collapsing since his reign began, and it happened to be the first manifestation of his bond with the Scavenger since they parted.

 

And, as the man in question reopened his eyes, they began to well with an emotion none of his subjects had be exposed to;  _yearning._

_Kylo Ren_ did not  _yearn._ She could  _feel_ it in all of its weight. A scowl ate at her lips as she steeled her stolen Ryyk. 

 

This man without his facade was as sullen as a child as his figure became larger with his stride to the cooridoor. Each step hastened until the large steel doors parted with the singing of metal. 

 

His Knights bowed as he departed, leaving them in the silence within the opulent quarters. Vahdi's essence seemed to signal to him, yet he took one look over his shoulder as tossed his helmet to the floor. 

 

He would tend to that matter later, he thought incoherently. There was nothing that seemed to untoward about the guard, or the rigidness of their posturing. 

 

The pressing matter was  _her._

Kylo seemed to falter within each hallway, following her Light along each cooridoor until it ended within the elevator shaft. 

 

The man ran his hands along the sides of his head, catching his reflection nervously in the smooth chrome. The scar that partitioned his face was taut and pale against the fluster that lapped at his flesh. 

 

**_It seems you couldn't stay away._ **

 

He pressed against their bond, straightening himself in front of the entrance. He didn't sense anyone else in that wing, and he reveled in the peace of it. 

 

For a moment, he waited in silence before he heard her voice. It wasn't the hazy hum of the version he heard in his head. It was solid, firm and verbose behind the door that separated them.

 

"It didn't take you long to find me. I shouldn't even have given you a thought after what you tried to do to me." Rey said darkly, tracing her fingers along the cool metal on her side of the elevator door.

 

Saliva welled in his mouth. He longed for her presence. Since the day she closed him out, he had waited for her walls to crumble. He could always feel her loneliness and want, but never see her.  The girl had worked hard for the ability to compartmentalize him. It was impressive. 

 

"I offered you a life you have never known as an equal." Kylo replied, lowering his eyes to the lever. All it would take to see her face was that one mechanism. Taking a deep breath, he knew he would be  _Ben_ if he gave into her. 

 

_She_ knew it just as well as he did.

_"_ I did not want to rule this galaxy, nor become what you wanted of me. This is war, Ben _."_ Rey exhaled, feeling a tightness in her chest as his closeness submerged her into his darkness. It electrified her as she watched on baited breath as the door opened. 

 

The steam billowed in a foggy plume as she trailed her vision from his black robes to the paleness of his face; eyes hanging like constellations connecting as they met hers. 

 

Moisture creased her thick lashes as she looked upwards to see his jaw clenching to keep his words from spilling out. 

 

_Ben, you look so alone. I can feel the emptiness._

Ben looked down on the girl, his body rattled by her figure before him. He swallowed, removing his gloves as they fell to the floor as he took a step inside of the illuminated compartment.

_**I knew I wasn't when you came back to me.** _

Ben pressed against their bond as his blindly closed the door behind him. He looked down at the scar that rippled over her lip and down her chin. It was new and his hand instantly jutted out to crease along its path, dragging her lower lip down to expose her teeth.

Rey outwardly flinched at the contact. She didn't fight it, as she peered deeper into him. She had spent many sleepless nights, staring into the abyss that rocked her very center.

She still refused to give into his whims, but she held a compromise within herself to indulge him. To drink the darkness from him meant she could spill herself and the light into him, as well.

_This touch_ was the only thing she could think of. She mourned the loss of what could have been with Ben, and succumbed to the very thing that it was.

_**You feel warm.** _

__

He hummed softly, more gentle than she remembered. Staring up at him, she felt his hand smooth across her cheek. She wanted his mouth to enclose upon hers. The sensation rattled her bones, sending shockwaves to her core.

_He knew it_ just as much as she  _felt_ it.

_Ben, I didn't come here to bargain with you, or what you are. I want to have you. This has driven me mad._

The sound of her voice in his head made his eyes close, rolling back as she pulled against their threading until it was bare.

The girl inched closer, winding her hands into his collar. Her small fingers pressed against his exposed skin, delicately outlining his throat. "If this is the only way I can have you, then so be it. You're still a human beneath all else, Ben."

The man was striped of status whenever Rey slithered into his realm of reality. Her internal conflict on whether or not she should or shouldn't seemed trivial in the midst of it. Her decisions were her own and she was a woman at her core, one that was sore with anticipation at that. 

 

"This is what you should have done before." She breathed softly, closing the gap between them as though she already knew each rigid curve of his body. 

 

The man beneath those heavy layers was stiffened, "I never wanted to make you uncomfortable, Rey." He said in a hushed tone. His thunderous voice was merely a rumble. "I would have done terrible things to you, sweetheart." He smirked, but like his father.

 

_I'll keep shutting you out so I don't have to see what terrible things you've done in this war so I can keep you pure._

 

Rey pushed, guiding her body to rest firmly on his. She absorbed his warmth, and felt his entire being tremble against her weight. Her dark eyes flittered over him, washing away any uncertainty he may have had.

 

Ben reached forwards, lacing his long fingers through her hair. Her coppery locks fell askew, as his grip tightened. He pulled her down slightly, enough to make her raise her vision back to his eyes.

 

_**Little bird, I'll show you things you've imagined in that head of yours. I've seen all of the things you didn't want me to see.** _

__

Ben purred through their bond. His teeth clenched as he stared down at her. She was so small in stature compared to himself that he feared he could break that body beneath him. 

 

_I never hid those from you. I suffered alone and now you suffer with me._

Rey panted softly as his mouth clipped the throbbing pulse along her throat. She recoiled at the sheer voltage of electricity that shot through her. 

 

_**I can show you how much I've suffered waiting for you. I'll tear you apart.** _

__

Ben heard the girl's breath become erratic as he guided her backwards. The small quarters left no room, and it was easy to pin her back against the pallid lights of the compartment. 

 

When he had her close enough, the weight of his body crushed her against it. He lowered his head, lost in an inky sea of black as it swept across his face. He breathed in deeply as he pressed his jagged hips into her abdomen. 

 

A smirk coiled across his lips as she closed her eyes as the sensation. It was almost too much to bear, and his skin was ablaze in all of the places they were connected. 

 

There was a sensation that rolled through their connection that was stronger than when they touched on the island. It was wanton with heat and blurred with streaks of color that blinded him.

 

Every place he touched illuminated their bond in a pattern of white. It scorched Rey's skin as he pulled away to grip her chin in his hand. He held her close, hair mingling in a mess of loose tendrils. 

 

Her mouth reached his first, puncturing his violently as she tasted the darkness that permeated through him. It was bitter, warm, welcoming to the pull of her own sweetness that he absorbed. 

 

She ran her hands through the length of his hair, pulling her down to her height. Bending his will, the Supreme Leader bowed to her, succumbing to the strength in her touch.

 

No other could disrupt Kylo, or make him anyone else but that frightened, mournful boy  _Ben,_ but Rey.  He was unhinged, wild against her. 

 

The girl's hand pulled and prodded the fabric that unjustly covered his body. Those same fingers tried to dig past his clothing, feeling the ladder of notches to climb his spine. 

 

A gasp passed from his mouth to hers, vibrating through the sensations as he let his hand travel down the curve of her side. He fumbled with the heavy ties that kept her clothed.  

 

Rey parted her eyes to find his piercing through her. They never left her image, as he watched her face contort as he cupped her small breast beneath her tunic. 

 

She flinched as his callused thumb rolled across her beaded nipple, memorizing the feeling. Her lovers before, if they could be called such, awkwardly touched her or used her body for a moment in haste.

 

It had never been this intent, or thorough. 

 

_**Is this what you wanted, Rey?** _

__

Ben teased silently, pressing his face alongside hers as he pressed his free hand into the lighted panel behind her head. He was swollen, sore from the friction between them. 

 

His eyes narrowed darkly upon her flush face, watching her mouth part and gasp in silence.

 

Rey slid her eyes towards him, half-lidded and dazed as his fingers slid into her mouth. He traced a line across her tongue.

 

_I want you inside of me, Ben. Please make this stop._

The Scavenger pleaded, reaching between them to grip the hardness that separated them. The man flinched, allowing her to struggle with his trousers. 

 

She suckled on his fingers for a moment as she freed him. His length was warm in her hand, fleshy and thick. 

 

Ben shivered, "Put me in your mouth. I want to see you on me." He breathed coarsely. His heart throbbed in his throat as he watched her drop, hair tussled as she looked through her mess of hair. 

 

Rey hesitated, still cupping his length more gently than he imaged she would. 

 

**_Open your mouth._ **

__

No longer able to use his own words, he pierced their bond as she parted her lips so take in his smooth head. Instantly, he gripped to her head pushing her further down to feel the warmth of saliva smooth across his skin.

 

His dark eyes rolled back in his head as he followed her motions. The girl slid her tongue across the vein that traveled from the base of soft black curls. He hissed at the feeling of her.

 

It burned. 

 

Rey kept her eyes locked on his tall figure as he held himself steady on the wall. He bent slightly for her to consume him, only to be pulled violently way and pushed face first into the paneling. 

 

_Fuck me, Ben. You taste so good. I want you to fill all of me. I want you closer._

The girl whined, closing her eyes as she felt him pressing against her wet center as he slid down her trousers. One breast felt the sting of the cold as his hands gripped tightly to her hips, pulling her closer towards him. 

 

_**You're a traitor, you know that, little bird? You don't know any better do you?** _

__

Ben pressed, biting the back of her neck softly as he leaned close to her. His length became sheathed inside of her, causing a ripple of heat to tear him apart. Rey gripped his hands with her own as he slowly inched inside of her small body, splitting her.

 

Rey gasped. She closed her eyes feeling the wholeness of the moment. She was slick with anticipation as his movement became more steady. She pushed back against him, grinding against his hips as she tried to meld with him.

 

The euphoria of their closeness was never close enough, and in this moment, it was still too far away. His large hands traveled across her stomach, feeling the starvation she had faced on Jakku. Each rib was counted beneath the growing muscle, as he caught the flesh below her breasts to feel her heart thrum for him.

 

Rey panted against the paneling, feeling the cool metal sliding across her breast sending a rivulet of nervousness to her spine. Ben cupped her throat, barely gripping her chin in the process. Each thrust became stronger and her body became more and more unraveled. 

 

She wanted to see him; see the reaction to her body and what she could do with it. The soft huff of his voice was a deep rasp she would keep locked in her memories for as long as she lived. 

 

A hard thrust caused her to cry out. The woman's hands trembled against the panel as he pounded her body. She felt an overwhelming sensation swell in the pit of her stomach as Ben's voice tore through her. 

 

A hot rush of his come filled her as he abruptly pulled out, flush and heaving. Rey fell to her knees, gasping as she felt him pull her legs against the smooth, black flooring.

 

Fear struck her for the first time in months, as she turned her hazy vision to see his sweat-soaked features. His hair was damp and tangled about his face as she watched him bite his lip.

 

The feeling of him inside of her haunted her body like a Spector. She felt the stickiness running down her thighs and she shuddered as he flipped her around on her flush bottom.

 

"What are you doing, Ben?" She asked, eyes glassy and tired. The man smirked at her as he slid down to his knees to press his mouth inside of the coppery curls that rested in between her legs. 

 

Her head lolled back as her legs found themselves tossed along his shoulders. The feeling of his tongue crossing along her clitoris made her flinch. Her small hands latched on to his head, knitting in his hair as she pressed him down harder.

 

It felt smooth and wired with more feeling than she had ever felt. He was teasing her very center as she thrust her hips against his mouth. He suckled on the small head hidden in her folds.

 

She tasted sweet enough to drink. A few hard laps sent Rey's body into spasms as she leaked into his open mouth. Ben looked up at her, finding his own pleasure in watching her squirm beneath him. When she stopped convulsing, the afterglow began to seize her senses. 

 

Ben tucked himself into his trousers, waiting for her to compose herself. "Give me your hand." He breathed softly, sitting with open legs as he watched her unsteadiness grip her. 

 

The Scavenger wasn't alone with her thoughts as she flinched. Replaying the scene in her head on an infinite loop, she trembled as she looked into the eyes of her lover. He was handsome in the blinding light as she extended her hand to his. 

 

It was small inside of his as he pulled her body close to his. His long arms draped over her as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck. He inhaled the soft pine of her skin as he closed his eyes. 

 

Rey fell slack against him, holding a soft conversation within their bond. An unrest was easily picked up outside of the elevator, but neither of them cared. 

 

Ben parted one eye as he felt a familiar pull. Hux was coming if he wasn't already waiting outside of the door. It was a matter of time after all, but if his last act was the release of loving this woman, then he was redeemed. 

 

A soft sigh escaped him as he held on tighter. Rey kissed his hand, gripping to it tightly. 

 

_I will give you everything._

**_You already have, Rey._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
